


No Place Like Home

by castivak



Series: Feburary Whump Challenge [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Rowena MacLeod, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Gen, Human Jack Kline, Jack Kline Feels, Jack Kline Needs A Hug, Jack Kline Whump, M/M, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: the hunt wasn't supposed to go this way. it was just an amateur witch who was getting a little too sloppy with her curses and it seemed like she would be an easy case. but, somehow, jack ended up unconscious.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Rowena MacLeod, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester
Series: Feburary Whump Challenge [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620226
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	No Place Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> Day Ten : Hypnosis (sorta)

the hunt wasn't supposed to go this way.

it was just an amateur witch who was getting a little too sloppy with her curses and it seemed like she would be an easy case, but once the fight started things got harder and she had sent a burst of light in maggie's direction, but jack shoved her out of the way and took the damage, resulting in him going into what maggie could only assume was a coma.

now, the teenager watched anxiously as rowena looked jack over, standing alongside castiel and sam as the waited for a diagnosis from the red haired witch, the blonde laying unconscious on a bed in the infirmary and laying so comfortably that it was reminding maggie of something out of a fairytale, but she couldn't help but think that whatever was happening to him was anything but wonderful.

rowena sighed as she backed away from jack, walking up the steps and going towards the three, "is he going to be okay? is he dying?" maggie rushed out, terrified that she had gotten jack killed and rowena gave her a gentle smile, "no, dear. he's just under a spell, he'll be fine."

"what kind of spell?"

rowena turned to sam, "he's been trapped in a dream, it's a pleasant one from what i could tell, but he's in deep and i don't see him being able to break out on his own." she explained and everyone's expression remained worried and anxious, "how do we get him out?" castiel asked, "i'll have to go in and convince him to break out."

"will....will that be hard?"

"it shouldn't be, i just need some minor assistance to get there."

  
**•◇•**

  
after some magic help from sam and castiel, rowena found herself in a neighborhood that definitely wasn't near the bunker, it was one that she didn't even recognize.

it was a calm suburban neighborhood, homes with neatly cut lawns lined the streets, a comforting vibe coming from the place like it something right out of a family sitcom and honestly, it probably was unless jack had seen this neighborhood on a hunt somewhere.

rowena turned to her left, a house that was painted a baby blue and had colorful flowers planted around the walk way, her eyes landing on castiel's truck in the driveway and she had a feeling that this was where her boy was, walking up to the front door and knocking on the dark oak.

the door swung open and revealed sam, a wide smile spreading on his face as he saw her, "rowena! so good to see you!" he beamed before wrapping her in a hug, taking her by surprise but she hugged back, figuring that this wasn't the sam winchester that she knew at all, "hello samuel, wonderful to see you." she smiled as she pulled away and sam let her inside. "cas should be home from work soon."

"AUNTIE RO!"

rowena jumped slightly at the excited cry, turning her head towards the staircase and watching as jack raced down then with an excited smile on his face, running towards her and practically jumping into her arms, hugging her tightly and she nearly fell over, but hugged him back, "hello dear."

" _someone's_ excited."

"shut up, dad."

sam laughed at jack's remark, the blonde boy pulling away and still smiling so wide that rowena was sure his cheeks were sore, "i got a snake! wanna see him?" he asked and she smiled with a nod, jack then excitedly grabbing her and practically pulling her upstairs and to what rowena could only assume was his bedroom.

jack let go of her hand and opened a door that was covered in stickers of different bands and fandoms, entering a bedroom and she raised her eyebrows at the surroundings; jack's bedroom was neat but chaotic, his walls covered in posters of fandoms and bands, specifically spiderman and panic at the disco, and a pride flag hung up above his bed. there was a bookbag that was covered in patches and pins sitting by a desk with a computer on it, textbooks placed on it along notebooks, a ukulele and a guitar in the corner of the room and his closet full of graphic tees and jackets, a snake's tank with a corn snake inside sitting on top of a short bookcase.

this _definitely_ wasn't the jack she knew, or maybe it was just a more expressive version.

"his name's felix."

rowena looked over to jack, walking closer to him as he was now standing by the snake tank, sticking his hands inside and gently picking up the creature, said creature happily curling around his hand and the smile on the boy's face made her heart sink because she was probably going to cause it to be replaced by a frown.

"jack, can we talk?"

the blonde looked up from felix, eyebrows furrowing and he gently placed the pet back in it's tank, turning to the woman, "is something wrong?" he asked as he sat down on his bed with her and she really couldn't tell if he knew what was happening or not, "i'm going to say something that will sound crazy, but you have to believe me."

jack nodded, waiting for her to add on and she sighed, "you're in a dream, jack." she cooed and he tilted his head in confusion, "this isn't your real life, jack." she added and the boy's expression fell and he looked down at his lap "i....i know."

"you know?"

"y-yeah, i knew it wasn't real." he admitted, fiddling with his jacket's zipper, "when the witch cursed me, things went dark and then i.....i woke up in this room a few days ago and it was weird at first, like castiel goes to work and sam works from home and i go to highschool, but......but it's nice here." he continued and rowena could tell that he was going to cry, hearing his tone get shakier and shakier, "i have friends who enjoy my company and i don't have nightmares every night and i'm normal and i.....i don't want to leave."

"jack....."

"i'm safe in here, rowena. i feel safe when i leave the house, i feel safe when i come into the house, i feel safe and secure and it's just....it's wonderful."

".......you can't stay in this place, dear. it's not your home." rowena cooed and jack sniffled, wiping at his eyes to get rid of any tears that tried escaping, "i know that this seems wonderful, but it won't take long before you start noticing the bad things and everything will just get worse if you stay here." she continued and he let out a sigh, putting his hands over his face and trying not to cry.

  
**•◇•**

  
sam, castiel, and maggie kept their eyes on jack and rowena's unconcious bodies, waiting with baited breath for the two of them to wake up.

"how long did rowena say it would take?"

"less than an hour."

"......it's been fifty eight minutes." maggie mumbled, looking down at the timer in her hands before looking back up and sighed, "maybe we did something--"

a sudden gasp from rowena made everyone jump, sam rushing over to the witch and she took a minute to catch her breath, "did everything go okay?" sam asked and she held up her hand, signaling him to hold on and he clenched his jaw but didn't speak further, the witch getting up from her bed and walking over to jack, gently placing her hand on his shoulder, "it's time to come home, dear."

almost immediately, jack's eyes fluttered open and he squinted at the light before rubbing at his eyes and sitting up, letting out a heavy breath and looking at his dads and maggie, the brunette girl standing up from her seat and they locked eyes before she rushed over and gave jack a huge hug, taking him by surprise but he smiled a little and hugged back.

"you're okay, oh my god, i was so scared."

"i'm okay maggie, i'm back home."

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.


End file.
